


The Prince Returns

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Frogs, Kissing, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Ben Solo, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: One day, Rey saved a frog from being run over by a bicycle. In gratitude, the frog kingdom lavished her with gifts.Rey was less than thrilled with some of them.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123
Collections: Drabbles From the Sin Bin





	The Prince Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very late at night. The prompt was to include a frog, a square, and a big city,   
> all in a romcom. It's some weird mixture of The Frog Prince and The Cat Returns. I have no regrets. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to WinglessOne for the lovely moodboard!

A frog in the square of a busy city. 

Why was a frog there? Just chilling out on the sidewalk, his small, light green chest vibrating as he breathed. 

At least, Rey assumed it was a he. If this were a fairytale, then he would be the prince she was owed after the crappy childhood and terrible dating life she had had up to then. Kissing a frog would probably feel and taste better than some of the slime balls she had kissed. 

She was about to keep on walking when she saw a kid on a bicycle come rolling toward the frog, so she stole a lacrosse stick from a random stranger and scooped up the frog, just before he was run over. 

Panting heavily, she knelt and deposited the frog next to a drain, away from other people. 

"You really gotta be careful. That kid was going to squash you," she scolded as she stood.

The frog stood on two legs just like Michigan J. Frog and bowed to her, fixing her with the most intense eyes she had ever seen. "You didn't  _ have _ to save me," a male voice said, emanating from the frog. 

She did a double-take. "And you don't have to be so ungrateful, little frog."

The frog frowned deeply. "I am  _ not  _ a frog; I am a prince." Noting the sewer, he continued, "You will be handsomely rewarded for your trouble. I bid you a good day, Miss-"

"Rey. Rey Johnson," she said primly, sketching a bow.

"I see." 

With that he hopped into the sewer, and Rey was sure she was going crazy. It was the only explanation. She was talking to frogs now, and a sassy one at that; her roommate, Rose, was going to laugh at her. She walked home in a daze, and she only told Rose that she saved a frog.

All was great until she couldn't sleep that night, a chorus of ribbets filling the air. Annoyed, she walked onto her balcony, only to see a long line of frogs all gathered outside her home. A golden one came forward with a scroll.

"Queen Leia of the Frogs and King Han of the Toads wish to express their deepest gratitude to Miss Rey Johnson for her kindness and bravery for saving their idiot son today."

"Threepio, enough," muttered a female voice.

Two larger frogs with crowns hopped forward. The king said, "Hey, sweetheart, it was  _ toad _ ally awesome that you saved our son  _ toad _ ay."

Rey groaned at the terrible puns. She had to have hit her head. This couldn't be happening. 

" _ Frog _ ive my husband. He doesn't know good puns," said the queen. 

"Hey, those were great puns-"

"Anyway, in gratitude for you saving our son, we'd like to thank you," interrupted the queen. "You will receive two wonderful gifts with our eternal gratitude and blessing." 

"Have a froggin' amazing night! Just wait until you see the gifts!" cried the king.

Rey shook her head and went back inside, deciding she had officially gone insane, at least until she woke up. At that, she stepped onto the floor, only to slip and fall on something sticky. She was pretty sure she had at least twisted her ankle or sprained it because it  _ hurt.  _ That was when she realized that her room was filled with slugs, snails, and flies. 

"Ew!"

"Rey!"

Rose's ear-piercing scream filled the air, and Rey just  _ knew _ that Rose also had visitors. It wasn't until she opened her door that she realized that there must have been hundreds of the slimy things covering the floor of their tiny apartment. 

"What did you do?" cried Rose when she saw her best friend. "Make a deal with the Frog King?"

"I think they're gifts from the king, actually," mumbled Rey.

"Well, I don't care what they are; I want them out!"

Rey was eternally grateful it was the weekend and that she wasn't working. All hope of going to the comic store was dashed, and she hated frogs with burning passion after that. Many hours later, Rey gathered up all the things that frogs loved to eat, hobbling outside with a trash bag to set them free. 

At least until she realized that her entire apartment was surrounded by water lilies. At least those were beautiful. Grumbling about frogs and their notions of good gifts, she collected a handful of flowers and set them in a vase. By nighttime, she had  _ almost _ forgotten her awful day, as Rose was out with her boyfriend, and she was reading a book on the window seat, enjoying the open window and light breeze. 

Until she heard a ribbet.

Dropping her book, she was on high alert. Soon, she saw the same frog who had been the cause of everything.

"You!" she cried, pointing at the Frog Prince. 

"Yes, me. Prince Ben Solo," he replied, standing up and swaggering over. "Do you regret saving me yet?"

She scrunched her nose. "No. You don't deserve to die. You give the worst gifts, though," she said, making him frown.

"Those are the best slugs-"

"I don't eat slugs, you slug-herder, let alone like them. I do love the water lilies, though," she said, glancing at her vase. 

"You do?" he asked, stepping closer until he was in front of her lap. 

She didn't understand how a frog could have such human, intense eyes, capable of emoting so much. He actually seemed interested in what she had to say. He motioned at her legs, and she nodded, giving him permission to climb on her.

"Yes," she replied. "They're lovely and smell good. Thank you." She turned away and mumbled, "But that's still not the gift I want."

"What  _ do  _ you want?" he asked, walking into her hand. "Tell me, and I can give you anything you want."

"I like my job and life already. I don't need money or anything you frogs like," she said dismissively.

He made a low noise of dissent before hopping onto her shoulder. "You want something. Tell me."

Her heart thudded in her chest, and she couldn't explain why. "I, a kiss."

His eyes widened comically. "A kiss?"

"From you. You're a prince. You have to kiss better than every other loser I know," she said with a shrug.

"Setting the bar high, I see," he said, making her chuckle before moving closer. "And what if it comes with unintended consequences?" 

Her breath hitched. "In what way? I'm already crazy for talking to a frog and liking him."

"You like me?" he asked, stepping closer still. "Why?"

She lifted her hands helplessly. "Because I do? I like your sense of humor, and apparently we like the same flowers. It's more in common I've had with you than every other man I've dated. The fairytales always tell me I should kiss a frog, anyway."

He grinned. "They do. Are you sure you want to kiss  _ me _ ?"

She didn't understand why he was so worried about it. It was only a kiss. It wasn't like it was true love's kiss breaking a magic spell. 

She leaned in. "Yes, I do."

"You have beautiful eyes. They sparkle in the moonlight," he said softly, making her grin. 

She leaned in further and kissed him since he seemed afraid to do so. As soon as her lips touched his, particles of light filled the room, and the Frog Prince hopped away from her. Mid-air, he transformed into a human male, a tall, attractive one at that. With plush lips, shoulder-length, raven hair, and the same intense eyes of before, he looked better than every other guy she had ever dated. 

He  _ definitely  _ looked like a prince. 

"Ben?" she asked, turning with wide eyes. 

"In the flesh. I told you I was a prince," he said smugly.

"With the arrogance to prove it," she returned, standing and still only at his shoulders. "I want a second kiss. I was jipped."

His hands cupped her face. "You can have much more than that, if you'd like. You've broken the curse placed on me and my family."

Her breath caught, and she tried to hide the wild thoughts of licking him to claim him as hers. "I already told you-"

"What about me? Could you like me?" he asked, stepping into her space.

"Kiss me again, and I'll tell you," she said, pulling him in and kissing his cheek. 

As her eyes fluttered closed, he kissed her again, his lips everything she had ever wanted to feel in a kiss. She kissed him back hungrily, tangling her fingers in his inky locks and sighing against him. 

When they finally broke apart, he asked breathlessly, "Well? Could you like me?"

"I think I need another kiss, or five," she quipped, stepping closer.

"Five it is," he murmured. "At least."

By the end of that series of kisses, she was sandwiched between the wall and him, and there was nowhere else she would rather be. "Another five?"

He kissed her neck. "Please."

"Good," she replied, pulling him back to her lips. "Your kisses are un _ frog _ ettable."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
